Illegal Wisdom
by BloodhairXPinklocks
Summary: Plot: Smart mouth to smart mouth can result in a death battle but when the gap between their lips closed, it will be a different story.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story contains sexual assaults, foul words, and unpleasant scenarios. Open-mindedness is adviced. Also, this story is multi-chapters, I don't know what is the exact number of chapters but it will not be exceeded in 50. Any resemblance from another story is purely coincidental. Some character may 'out of character' since this story is in an alternate universe. Another thing is, this story is Rated M for matures scenes though there is fluffy stuff in here too.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. All characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto if you noticed some random character, its Author's other character as an extra or from the other work (like Harley and Joker).

 **Pairings:** Sasori X Sakura, a little bit Naruto X Sakura, Sasuke X Hinata and Ino X Deidara.

* * *

 **Illegal Wisdom**

 **Sasori X Sakura/ SasoSaku**

 **Rated M**

* * *

"I can't do it," Sakura refused to unbutton the second button of her white polo. She's trembling like a scared cat, who would not be? Her mother is forcing her to strip against her will just because they are in a pool of debt. The thought of that cursed lens is capturing her body's single move makes her want to cringe. Her innocence is being abused, and the worst part is her mother is the one who is making her do it like it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

"Don't test my patience Sakura," her mother spoke with irritation in her voice, she heard a click and Sakura concluded that her mother paused the video,"This is the nth time, don't make me force you to rip that clothes off you while the camera is on."

"It just doesn't feel right," Sakura explained her feelings while the tears are starting to form at the corner of her eyes, "Dad told me that a woman's body must be treasured no matter what until her wedding day comes."

Sakura's mother releases a hysterical laugh,"But I gave birth to you before we get married."

"You seduced him!" Sakura exclaimed and as an answer to her rude reply, her mother slaps her in a very hard way, her lips bleed and she can feel that her cheek will swell any minute.

"Because I thought that he will give me the wealthy life that I always yearn for, he fooled me about his life stability and I ended up suffering in the end. The worst part is you came," Sakura's mother said with a disgust on her face, "And since your father is long gone, I will pass that debt to her loving daughter."

"Are you even my mother?" Sakura said while her tears are falling down on her cheeks, "How can you say those words to your own flesh and blood? Do you hate me that much? Why didn't you just kill me back then?!"

Her mother didn't answer her questions and smirk instead, "You want to go to medical school, right?"

Sakura's eyes fell down a little, her dream to become a doctor is not possible due to her financial state right now. Even though that she's working day and night on Friday and weekends, her savings are not enough to make it in enrollment. Speaking of money, her mother is also a burden one, asking for her money every single day and then spend it all in blackjack and bad habits like smoking.

"I..."

"You want to apply at Konoha Medical School right? But because you are being such a pussy, that dream will never be fulfilled," Sakura's mother said with an unconvincing sad face. Her mother starts to turn off the camera.

"W..wait!" Sakura interrupts her mother from retreating. Mebuki turns around at her and looked at her with a blank expression, she knew that her mother is just playing with her, using a fallacy to convince her to do it. She hates it to the bone, she hates it that it affects her that bad.

That's why she made a decision and she can already feel that she will regret it later on, "I'll do it in one condition."

Mebuki turns around to face her, "Make sure that it will be a smart condition, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lips and spoke her desired condition, "You will post that in that cursed site, right? I will allow you to do that but tag only class S users at my entry."

Mebuki blinks when she said that, "Are you that confident that a Class S billionaires will take you? Your ambition is good but it is beyond impossible for you to be picked since they are critics when it comes to woman's body."

 _That's the point..._

"Why don't we give it a try, you said that they are billionaires. What if heaven wants to repay that hell life you've been through? Don't you want to get out of this freaking house?"

Mebuki sighed, "Your entry will be removed after three days without a single customer."

 _Bull's eye._

"T..then..." Sakura said while grabbing her upper cloth, "I will make my entry beyond satisfaction."

This is the worst, she doesn't know if it is a good move or not. Sakura is not confident when it comes to her body, she hid it like a sacred treasure for years and counting. She is not a goddess that every man can droll on and even if she does her best in seducing that lens, she is confident that no one will choose her.

After that sick shoot, Mebuki removed the memory card with a smile on her face, "That was incredible Sakura."

"If no one chooses me after three days, I will never submit any entry ever again," Sakura said and Mebuki looked at her like she grown another head.

"Wh-"

"That's my condition," Sakura said while buttoning her clothes, "I will remove all your rights on me after three days."

Mebuki smirks at her, "Don't act like you've already won, Sakura."

"My body is not that great. I have no confidence in seducing everybody either, unlike you," Sakura deadpanned and then she received another slap from her mother. She touches her swelling cheeks and then spoke one last time.

"You are the worst."

* * *

It was the first day after her entry has been submitted.

She didn't want to open her phone, not wanting to receive any messages today especially from her mother. She didn't even care if she gets a call from an important person. Besides, she's on the campus. All important things were on the campus and nowhere else aside from her part-time job but she's trying her best to avoid any complications when it comes to her job and she also applied as a working student. They knew that her weekdays are reserved for school, nothing more and nothing less.

"I really hate chemistry class," Ino exclaimed and drop her head on the table, surrendering. They are the cafeteria, One-hour lunch break and luckily, their schedule met gracefully every Thursday.

Ino is her only friend aside from Hinata, but she came from another school after they graduated elementary. Hinata was enrolled in an elite school in Konoha and hell how Sakura envied her for being rich. Ino, on the other hand, was an average individual. She is more womanly than Sakura and her financial state is stable but still, because of her social sickness and can't adapt to a new environment without a suitable rival, she chose to be on Sakura's side.

"It's not that hard," Sakura fought her friend's hatred against the subject,"There are complicated formulas to learn but if you take it easy instead of crying out loud because it's hard, you will get it in a short period of time."

Ino frowned at her "I wish I have a big forehead like you."

"Don't worry, you have a bigger tummy," Sakura teased and she receives a death glare from the platinum-haired friend.

Sakura snatched her friend's book, "I'll teach you. But you better listen carefully pig, because I'm not a patient instructor, I will explain it briefly and I will give you examples afterward."

Ino rolled her eyes but she's smiling, "Yes Teacher Sakura, I'll listen."

Sakura formed the proper formula and teaches her own techniques when it comes to solving the problem. From listing the given to boxing the answer. She also gives her several examples for further information and practices.

"The most important thing when it comes to solving is to analyze the problem and determining the proper given. If your analyzation in the problem wrong, obviously it will be like a domino effect from the given until it reaches the end which is the answer." Sakura explained while pointing the problem.

"One more thing, in derivation you should find a way to cancel this and turn that on the other side in order to get the answer," Sakura added by giving an example problem.

"Wow forehead, you sure will be a great teacher someday!" Ino complimented her while looking at her book.

"You are smart Ino, you are just lazy to absorb it," Sakura motivated her friend.

"Thanks!" Ino said with a smile on her face, "By the way, Deidara ask me out and we will go to the movies later! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"I don't know Ino, I don't trust that guy honestly," Sakura commented that made her friend frown, "That guy dated half of the population of the campus, I also heard that he's a member of Akatsuki and I don't think that he's a good man."

"You are judging the book by its cover again, forehead," Ino said while poking Sakura's forehead,"Who knows? Maybe I can change him with my charm and kindness."

"Or it can be a reverse psychology, you will change and you will try to fit in his daily living. Just like Joker who fucked up Harley's brain to escape in the asylum."

"Sakura..."

"I just can't trust that guy, okay?" Sakura fight for her opinion, "I.. I'm just concern, please don't get me wrong."

Ino hugged her longtime friend,"You are such a drama queen, you know? Try to breath fresh air sometimes, you are too harsh on everyone."

Sakura hugged her friend back,"You may be a big fat pig but you are a precious person for me."

"Your words flatter me so much and I adore you for that, but sometimes your wisdom is above satisfaction that should turn into an illegal one. " Ino said and then they laughed together.

Sakura and Ino parted ways after they heard the call time. They attend their next class and the day continues with a boring History class for Sakura and Chemistry class for Ino.

After a long day of discussion about this theory and that contribution to humanity's legacy. The school hour has come to an end.

Sakura started to pack her things and left the classroom immediately. This time was supposed to be the golden time of the day but for Sakura Haruno, It was the worst. Her oh-so-called home was not considered as a home anymore. Her father, her only ally passed away and her mother is not her best comrade at the moment.

"Maybe a short walk won't hurt," she said.

Sakura left the school and went to the different direction, she was about to invite Ino to walk with her when she remembers that she has a different appointment today. Even though that her bet wasn't with Deidara, Ino has her own life and decisions and her opinion will be a forever option.

Sakura reaches the ambiance of the setting is just right, her pink hair flew along with the wind and her eyes brightened when she saw the beauty of nature in front of her, her uniform felt the comfort of the weak wind. That time, she felt the true nature of home.

"So quiet, are you sad?" Sakura asked the lake.

The lake didn't reply and remained silent, Sakura smiled at this and sit on the grass, "Well, I'm done being sad. You know?"

Sakura picked a rock and throw it in the river, "Is it painful? That's nothing to compare with my pain when I lost my father."

Sakura started to sniff, she's done being sad but never in crying. It's crazy, isn't it? Her life is another term for miserable. She lost her father at 6, her mother is selling her like she was nothing but a diamond that worth selling for and now her ambition to be a doctor is far from possible. Oh, let's take her financial problem as an honorable mention.

"I don't want to die like this, damn it," Sakura said and hid her face on her knees. Crying alone, this is how Sakura comforts herself. Some people would love to share it with their friends, cousins or their mother but Sakura Haruno? She can't trust herself to someone, especially her mother of course.

"Mother is so cruel, she forced me to do that," Sakura exclaimed while clutching her knuckles.

"Father..." Sakura called the only person whom she can trust herself with, "I'm sorry...I didn't treasure myself well."

A minute of silence after that, Sakura's tears gone dry. Her knuckles freed its hatred and her chest came back to its proper breathing habit. She watches the beauty of the lake again while cooling her hot eyes. She can't go home with swollen eyes.

Sakura's whole system alarmed when she spotted a man, a meter away from her left. She didn't even notice that someone is around or maybe because all her senses are distracted because she's emotional? Judging from his position and silence of the place, there is a huge possibility that he heard all of her dramas in life.

Instead of asking him if he heard her, she examined his features instead. Red Vermillion hair, big and beautiful doll honey eyes, and an expression that any normal girls can fall for but not Sakura Haruno.

"I heard it all," he said.

Sakura didn't answer, that was not surprising at all. Besides, it was her fault for letting her guard down. She has been unconcerned in her environment for a short period of time and that short time fucked up.

"Why don't you commit suicide instead? I bet that all those problems can be solved in a flash when you slit your wrist," he suggested. That was the most surprising suggestion she has ever heard from a stranger who saw her weakness for the first time in forever, his straightforward question makes her think that this man doesn't want to waste his time in unnecessary things.

"That's a good suggestion from a smart," Sakura paused,"and an impatient man."

"Excuse me?" He asked with a pure surprise. God knows how he wanted to hid that surprised tone in his voice but then, he failed.

"Suicide is a smart solution but I think that I will just suffer more if I do that."

"You think so? How did you know that?" He asked.

"I will go to hell," she said in her serious voice.

"You are a witty woman," he said with a smirk, "You have a smart mouth too."

"Well thank you," she said in a very sarcastic tone. She moved to the right to distance herself away from him, even though he seems open-minded, a stranger cannot be trusted.

A silence hovered the whole atmosphere and only the blade of the wind can be heard. Sakura picked several rocks to beat her boredom and throw it in the lake and it satisfies her even though the man is completely distracting. What's with this guy anyway? Is this his comfort zone too? Why is he talking to her like he knew her for so long?

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, cutting the silence.

"I can't promise that I can answer it properly," Sakura warned.

"No problem," the man replied, making Sakura curse him on the inside. Smart mouth to smart mouth, it will be a death battle.

There is a long pause before the stranger speaks, "If you have given a chance to be reborn again, what kind of life would you want to experience?"

Sakura thinks. It was a simple question and the most obvious answer will be a normal high school girl with loving parents that love their daughter dearly, has several friends and a stable life. But that answer is just impossible for her to bring on reality, that's why...

"I want to be a puppetmaster," She said like it was a crack joke.

The stranger didn't laugh, he doesn't look surprised either. But the expression on his face looks interested, something in her answer caught his attention and she doesn't know why would that be interesting. A puppetmaster is just for entertainment, you need a humorous personality to portray a perfect art of puppetry and nothing more.

Sakura laughs at him,"Sorry, that may be a bad dream life of mine. But I wish to be the one who manipulates things, not the one who is being manipulated."

"No, I just didn't expect that answer." the red-haired man stated.

Sakura smiled and look up at the sky, "I guess that Ino was right, my words should be illegal."

The pink haired-woman stand up on her feet and stretch her muscles, "That should be enough for today!" she faced the stranger and gave him a simple smile, "It was nice to meet you once stranger, I hope that this is the last time."

Honey eyes stare at her like he didn't care about what she has said. That's divine, she doesn't need his approval after all.

Sakura took her leave, not looking back at her 10 minutes friend.

* * *

The second day was not even better than the first one.

Sakura's mother is not really in a good mood. Sakura thought that aside from losing all her mother's money in gambling, her entry is still neglected. There are several views but no one is still interested to buy her.

Well, that's a huge relief. One and a half day to go and her hell will disappear like a bubble.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Mebuki asked while Sakura is wearing her school shoes.

Sakura paused for a second and then continues, "Did someone bought me yet?"

Mebuki didn't answer.

"If that's the case then there is no reason to keep my phone on. I have the whole right to not taking any calls from anyone especially you," Sakura said and left the house.

 _What was that for?_

Sakura can't help but curse her mother to death, chanting different language to release her growing wrath at her own flesh and blood. Every day is a hell, her whole life is in hell. Why can't the world give her blessings instead? Is she born to be like this? Being NOTHING.

"Sa...Sakura-san..." Her chanting spells were interrupted by a soft and caring voice.

Sakura turned her head and her expression changed when she saw one of her friends in primary school.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called her name and waved. Hinata is looking through her window and by looking at their scenario, you can see the huge difference between the two women.

Sakura smiled at Hinata and walk through the pearl-eyed girl to make a better conversation, "It's nice to see you again! It's been a while."

"I'm fine, I'm just hoping that your home address is still the same that's why I ask my driver to take me to this path and then I saw you walking," Hinata explained.

Sakura nodded,"I thought that you completely forgot about me, and Ino as well! She's been dying to see you too."

Hinata blushed,"Of course I don't, who can forget the most elegant girl and the most dangerous woman way back in primary school? I also owe you and Ino for defending me in school bullies. I'm just too busy these past few months because my father is forbidding me to have fun."

 _Rich people and their daily living...Why can't they just enjoy the life?_

Sakura smiled,"Your short explanation is enough for me to understand."

Hinata didn't change that much, she is still shy and easy to read, kind and soft-hearted.

"B..by the way. If you want, I can drive you to your school," Hinata suggested.

"A...ah! No, it's fine. You'll get late if you insisted," Sakura refused.

"Not really, I still have 2 hours before my first subject starts. I intentionally left the mansion this early to go in here, and I want someone to talk to right now," Hinata said.

"We..well, if that's the case then I have no choice but to accept it," Sakura replied.

Sakura didn't waste any time and gets in the limousine. This day wasn't bad as she thought it will.

"How are you?" Hinata started, "I never heard any news from you since Kiba-Kun's surprise birthday party."

"Still the same, gripping my scholarship tightly," Sakura joked.

"You are incredibly smart as expected," Hinata complimented, "I wish that I can possess a gift like that."

"You are just shy to show what you are capable of," Sakura said to motivate her friend, "You and Ino are the same, yesterday I teach her Chemistry because it was difficult for her to solve problem-solving, but then when I thought her the proper way of solving it, she manages to master the lesson in a short period of time."

"Well... My case is different..." Hinata said while her eyes were half-lidded.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura called her name with a worried tone, "Is everything okay?"

"Y..yes, I'm just pressured."

"Where? In your father's expectations?" Sakura was obvious.

Hinata nodded slowly, "I'm forced to study every weekend with 2 short breaks, one lunch break, and the other one is dinner. I can't leave the house and after my class, my father will send me to my tutor's house."

Sakura can't understand how Hinata feels since they are different but she thinks that for a shy and a teenage girl like her, those things were too much. Her freedom is completely sealed and her teenage life will be a very boring experience.

"They also compare me with Neji-Kun, my cousin and the first son of my uncle. I'm nothing to compare with him from forming business strategies to hiring a suitable staff. And the worst part is..."

Hinata cuts her words and bit her lips, she can't continue it in so many ways.

"He wants me to marry Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of Fugaku Uchiha. They own several lots in other countries and their publishing company is a huge hit, with the power of Hyuuga's business strategy and Uchiha's lots. No micro and macro business will reach our level," Hinata explained while her eyes are still sad.

Sakura didn't react to her friend's confession.

Hinata looks at Sakura, "I...I'm sorry! I know that you like Sasuke since third grade, but I swear I have no feelings for him!"

"N..no, don't apologize. I didn't answer because of that, I'm just... surprised. How can you handle such things? Education, Free time, even your marriage are all have been settled!" Sakura exclaimed but then she noticed a stare from Hinata's driver, she replied with a death glare.

Hinata closed her eyes and release a very deep sigh, "That's why I want to say sorry to you."

Sakura felt guilty, she doesn't deserve her apology. In fact, there is nothing to be forgiven. It's not her fault that her parent's way of honing skills is sealing freedom. Money doesn't fix everything, she thought.

"You don't need to apologize," Sakura said, "If you want someone to talk with, you can contact me. I never change numbers anyway or if I'm not available then ask me for Ino's contact number."

"Thank you Sakura for your understanding, I'm really glad that I met someone like you and Ino," Hinata said while smiling.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Sakura stated.

After a few minutes of small talk, they arrived at the school gate. Sakura opens the door and looks back at her good friend.

"I hope that you can cope with your situation," Sakura said with a motivational smile.

"I hope so, thanks, Sakura-san," Hinata stated and then the pink-haired woman closed the door. She watched the limousine drove away until it disappeared from her vision.

Sakura starts to walk through the campus until someone called her name.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Sakura turned her head to meet Ino.

"Ino, Ohayo!" Sakura stops from walking and greeted her friend.

"Saw you stepping out from a limousine! Now for the food?" Ino said while her eyebrows are moving up and down nonstop. Food means information for Ino.

"Oh, it was Hinata," Sakura stated and then they started talking while walking.

"That's cheating."

"No, she visits me to cope with you and me. There are a lot of things that Hinata needs to do and I can write a bibble for listing all of her unfinished responsibilities. Thankfully her schedule for today is not that hectic that's why..." Sakura explained as the prologue.

"That's not a surprise, She is the heir or Hyuuga's after all," Ino said while flipping her blonde hair.

"Still, for a 16-year-old like her. It must be tough to carry a bulk of expectations," Sakura said, taking Hinata's side.

"Well, that's true. But for a girl who was born from an elite family, you should accept that you have a twin and that's pressure and expectations. Rich people want to get rich and a dead end of money is not in their dictionary," Ino said.

There is a long pause between them before Ino speaks again.

"Deidara bought me this," Ino said proudly introduced her new bag.

Sakura look at it carefully, "I saw the same with Kiri."

"Who the hell is Kiri?"

"Deidara's ex-girlfriend?" Sakura stated while they are entering the hallway, "It has a different color but the brand is exactly the same."

"Sakura," Ino warned, "You're sticking your nose at my boyfriend again!"

"My nose is already clogged before I sniff him," Sakura stated and releases a soft chuckle.

Ino pouted, "Shut that smart mouth for once."

They laughed together along the hallway and took their breakfast. After that, they parted ways in the stairs since Ino's first class was held on the second floor. Sakura walked through the hallway, but before she reaches her classroom someone blocked her way.

"Sasuke..." Sakura mentioned his name.

Blank expression lined his face, it was usual but she can feel seriousness upon him.

"Can we talk after class?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly.

"I can't... I have a duty in Dango stop later," Sakura said while avoiding his stares, "If there's something you wish to tell me, you can tell me now but you better hurry because my first class will start any minute."

There is a silence between them until Sasuke releases a deep sigh.

"I'm going to be straight to the point," Sasuke said, "Avoid Hinata from now on, your opinion matters to her. If your motivational opinion affects her feelings and cancels the engagement then it will be a waste."

Sakura's jaw drops. Not because Sasuke knew that she and Hinata talked that morning but because of his request, those were the last thing that she wanted to hear from this guy. Away from the man in front of her, the Sasuke that Sakura knew is smooth, cold but caring. But this man is the complete opposite of that version, because of outnumbered pressure from his father and jealousy through his brother. He became cold like a blizzard.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Sakura refused.

"I was expecting that you would say that," Sasuke said and then crossed his arms, "There are rules in this world that we need to obey Sakura, and those rules are meant to be obeyed."

Sasuke took a step forward and then continues, "Those who obey those rules survived, while the one who disobeys it dies like a normal fly. To make the long story short, those rebels are pure trash."

"It makes me sad to hear all those hideous words from the one you once loved," Sakura stated with a fake smile but Sasuke remained at his blank expression.

"You are right, those people who disobey the rules are trash," Sakura said and then exceeded Sasuke but before she leaves him, she declared her last words.

"But those people who abandon their friends are worst than trash."

Those words echo in Sasuke's head.

"Thank you for showing the final version of Sasuke Uchiha, I will never let Hinata take the same path you took," Sakura deadpanned and walk to reach her classroom.

She slams her things on the table and releases an annoyed sigh.

"That bastard just ruined my day,"Sakura stated while opening her bag, "Therefore, I conclude that rich people are the worst people in the world. I swear if heaven would love to bless me once, I will savor it and I will kneel to every saint."

Sakura gets her Chemistry book,"Lady Chiyo loves to surprise us with a surprise quiz, her lecture ended yesterday so I guess that I should review her lessons."

Sakura opened her book and flashed away all her thoughts about Hinata, Sasuke, and her mother. Even Deidara was included.

"Ugh, I left the house so early but I'm still late," Karin complained, her seatmate.

"At least you came before Chiyo sensei arrive," Sakura said while flipping the page.

"Well that's right," Karin said and lay down on her table, "School sucks."

Sakura didn't reply. Karin is that type of girl who doesn't love school because of its rules but unlike the other students. Karin is smart and independent, she believes that knowledge can be gained by self-studying.

A minute later, The old woman entered the classroom while wearing her usual face.

"Get one-sheet and don't ask anything unnecessary," the old woman mandated. Most of the students inside the classroom frown including Karin.

"Ugh! I knew it," Karin said.

"Same old Chiyo," Sakura stated while closing her book and gets her one-sheet of paper,"Her way of surprising students is a pure disaster. That's why you must get used to it."

The quiz started and everybody is complaining about the questions that are not even on the old lady's lecture yesterday. The quiz contains 150 questions and she still calls it a short quiz. Great.

"Exchange sheets in 3.." students exchange sheets and didn't waste the time. It's better to get a low score than nothing.

They checked the sheets for 30 minutes and then returned it to the owner. Sakura was satisfied with her score, 3 mistakes won't hurt her grades.

"I think you are the highest of all," Karin complimented while peeking at her paper.

"You have 5 mistakes only."

"Still, you are the highest," Karin stated while leaning her head again.

The recording of scores starts.

"I just don't understand that old woman," Karin murmured.

Karin caught Sakura's attention,"Why? You have a problem with her?"

Karin leans her chin on her palm,"No, I literally don't understand her. She is the grandmother of a billionaire but still, she is forcing herself to work."

"Really?" Sakura asked in surprised.

"Yes," Karin replied with a yawn," and that billionaire is my cousin actually."

Sakura's jaw drops at Karin's confession. That was unexpected.

"Haruno," Lady Chiyo.

"1...147!" Sakura called.

Lady Chiyo smiles,"I knew it, I can see a bright future for you, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura blushed at her professor's compliment. Karin however, giggled.

"She really likes you, you know," Karin said while looking at Sakura. Examining her whole body and then stops to her forehead,"Your forehead is pretty attractive as well."

"Everybody is complimenting me these days," Sakura said with a chuckle,"I think that my worst day will come soon."

Karin didn't reply at her and lay her head down again on the table instead. Sakura shook her head and look at the window, it was a warm morning.

"I wonder if that stranger has a name."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note:**

This story might be one of my favorites, I will keep updating don't worry. I'm not going to abandon my one and only SasoSaku. I'm going to update Curiosity soon since I finish it within my head.

* * *

"Thank you for coming at Ichiraku's ramen!" Sakura said with a wave when one of their last customers leaves. Once they close the glass door to take their leave with a full tummy, she releases a satisfied sigh.

"Amazing work Sakura!" Sakura turned around and smiled at Teuchi, the cook and the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Thank you very much! I'm happy to help you with your business, It was tough but I enjoy every part of it," Sakura stated while cleaning the tables.

"I should be the one to thank you in the first place," Teuchi with his grateful tone. He is currently putting a new batch of chopsticks in its storage,"Ever since Ayame started to go to college, you conquered all her work too."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just returning the opportunity that Ayame-san gave me," Sakura stated while putting all the dirty plates and glasses in the sink.

Sakura opens the tap of the sink and begins to wash all the dish,"What course did Ayame-san take again?"

"Culinary," Teuchi answered,"She wants to grow this ramen restaurant as a gift for me, after that she's planning to build her own restaurant with her own menus. I didn't expect that my daughter will follow my steps in building a restaurant."

Sakura snorts,"What's wrong with that? It's legal."

"Ever since that my first business fails. I'm considering myself as a total loser and all of my future businesses will become a great failure," Teuchi said with a hint of sadness.

"You worry too much, you know," Sakura criticized,"I believe that Ichiraku's ramen serves the best quality of ramen, both tasteful and relaxing. Once the noodle touches your tongue, you'll forget your own name."

Teuchi snorted,"You are asking for an extra salary?"

"I wouldn't mind that," Sakura said while releasing a soft chuckle, Teuchi releases a laugh and then crossed his arms, he looks at the ceiling, having a flashback.

"You see, this mini restaurant existed for 7 years but still old fashioned that's why the attractiveness of its facility is not that pleasing for the customer," Teuchi explained,"less attraction will be lesser customers. Fewer customers, weak business. I'm not good at marketing that's why my wife left me in a pool of debts."

Sakura smiled,"But I don't think that Ayame-san is blaming you for her mother's absence. Another thing is, your lack of confidence and strategy to get all her luxuries is not a big deal either and I think that she's more willing to help you than to waste her time to gamble herself with her co-teenagers."

"Still, as a father, I should provide her all the things that she clearly deserves. I'm her father, I should be the one to help her," Teuchi stated.

"If that's what you believe, I will not meddle with your opinions anymore," Sakura said while closing the tap of the sink, "But I just want you to know that Ayame-san is lucky to have you. Actually, I envy her for having a father like you."

"Sakura..."

"Don't mind me," Sakura said softly with a smile,"I'm not affected by my father's death anymore. I moved on long ago. But still, you can't help but wonder what kind of life would you inherit if your father is still here, brushing your hair roughly and pinning your hair in a very horrible way but at the end of the day, you'll realize that he's doing our best to make you look good in his own way."

"I'm sure that he will be proud of you and he will thank all the mightiest being in the world for blessing him a courageous daughter like you," Teuchi said.

Teuchi releases a relieved sigh,"Thank you Sakura, it was nice to have someone to talk to. I'm sorry if you have to listen to all my conflicts in life. Old people's doing, you know."

"No problem, Teuchi-san. It's a pleasure to be trusted with one of the best ramen cooks in the whole Konoha," Sakura stated while her giving him a smile.

Teuchi handed her a plastic of ramen,"Here, one for you and one for your mother. Enjoy eating it while it's still hot."

"You didn't have to bother yourself preparing it but thank you," Sakura said while handing the plastic of ramen from the good old man. She ignored about sharing.

Teuchi smiled at her and turn the 'open' signboard into 'close',"Well, that's enough for today! Go home and take a rest, I'm sure you're tired."

Sakura nodded and before she leaves, she looked back and smiled at her second father,"Please tell Ayame-san that Ino will have a birthday party next Friday. I can bring one friend and I think that Ayame would love to join."

Teuchi crossed his arm,"I will think about it."

"It's an all girls party."

"Who am I to decline?" Teuchi replied and they laughed together.

After that, Sakura started to take the path through their house. It was the third day and there is no texts or calls from her mother, the answer is obvious. No one bought her.

She looks at her wristwatch, 7 hours before her cell opens and the wings of freedom will spread through the air. The first thing to do is to call Ino. She will leave her mother for good and live on her own but her budget is not enough to sustain a personal shelter that's why she decided to stay with the Yamanaka temporarily.

Sakura dialed her friend's number and after 3 rings, Ino picked it up.

"Sup forehead?"

"That's not the proper way to greet a friend," Sakura demanded while rolling her eyes.

"Blah blah blah! So many words, so many dramas, and so many smart arguments, forehead. What do you want?" Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"Can I stay in your apartment for a while? I'm planning to lea-"

"Wait, what? NO!" Ino cuts her words in a complete disagreement.

Sakura's brows twitched, that was unexpected. She will admit that asking for a temporary shelter was never an easy thing, but Ino was the last person she knows that will decline.

"Why?"

"M-my mother ca-came here last night and you know, my whole apartment is a mess and she nearly kills me and closes all my bank accounts. Two people in the same apartment can be troublesome, more people more trash," Ino said while doing her best not to... do something.

Sakura was not offended, she knew there is something else.

"I am neater than you. Even your great-grandmother knows that." Sakura stated, trying to convince her best friend to let her stay.

"Stop it! It tickles!" Ino stated away from the phone, but the pink-haired woman catches it. She became more suspicious.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, doubtful.

"Wha-what? It's nothing! M-my m-my dog is licking my foot! You know that my foot is my weak spot," Ino said while stuttering.

"You don't have a dog, pig."

"I-I have! Really!"

"When did you bought it?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm? Yesterday?" Ino said, skeptical.

Sakura knew that her best friend is lying, she maybe not good at reading people but someone like Ino was like reading your own name. They are best friends, they know every smell of their fart and every toothpaste that they use.

But to respect her best friend's decision, Sakura sighed.

"Alright, I guess see you on Monday then..." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Right right right! Goodbye!" Ino didn't bother to wait for her reply, she hung up immediately.

Sakura looked at her phone while her lips are pouted,"Why can't I stay with her? Her excuse is too lame."

If her mother is outraged about her untidiness, why would she bother to buy a pet?

Sakura shooked her head, Maybe Ino treasures her personal space that much. Sakura remembers when she borrowed her notebook to get some notes in Integrated Science since she's absent the day before, she accidentally gets her personal diary instead and there, she found out that she lost her virginity to Kiba.

They didn't talk for months after she found that out until Sakura decided to apologize for intruding her privacy even if it is unintentional.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her tummy growls, Sakura doesn't have the appetite to share her ramen with her mother that's why she decided to go to a near convenience store to fill her tummy.

"A bottled water," Sakura said while putting her bottled water on the counter.

The cashier woman look at her plastic where the ramen was placed, "You're gonna eat with that in here?"

"You should work on a funfair and buy a tent, you are a great future teller," Sakura said while handing her money.

"Clever," the counter girl complimented while giving her the exchange and receipt.

"That's a compliment," Sakura said with a smile and then get her water.

Sakura looked for a table to eat. But unfortunately, all of the tables are occupied and there is no available for her to eat.

"Hey..."

It was low but she knew that greeting was for her, her pink hair flew as her head turns to face the man she didn't expect to meet again.

"We meet again," he said while his honey eyes are still half-lidded like his whole life was made of boredom.

Sakura didn't dare to answer, is it coincidence? Maybe, there is a huge possibility since the convenience store is near in the lake area.

"Sit down," he ordered.

It was an order, not an offer, she was about to decline when she notices that there are no available sits and her ramen is getting cold. Asking for hot water will be troublesome and a waste of time.

Sakura gulps all her saliva and sits in front of the red-haired man,"Thank you."

He didn't bother to reply, Sakura did her business and unwrap the two ramen. One bowl is too huge so she concluded that she needs to share the other one.

"I have two since my boss asked me to share it with a friend," she said while avoiding his stare,"Do you eat ramen?"

The man stared at her and then to the ramen that she's offering, what's wrong with him today? It was like he sewed his mouth this time. Unlike the other time, he's less talkative.

"I want it."

Sakura looks at him blankly, there is something behind that answer and it was a hint but she can never jump into conclusion since she asked him if he eats ramen. She washed all the dirty thoughts away and nods.

Sakura handed him the ramen and a pair of chopstick,"Eat it while it's hot."

"I know that food is not fun to eat when it's cold so don't worry," he replied while separating the chopstick. She shrugs and then starts to eat her own ramen.

"I didn't expect that you will be around in here, you live near here?" The vermillion-haired man asked while crushing the noodle.

"No, but I work in Ichiraku's ramen," Sakura stating the obvious since the plastic has the logo of Ichiraku's ramen.

"I see," he said softly while looking at the plastic.

Silence slips between them and the only noise that they heard are the crowd around. Sakura eats her own ramen and she notices that it was one of her favorite flavors.

' _Teuchi-san has the great eyes for customer's tongues.'_

"About last time," the man broke the silence,"You wished that will be the last time of our meeting, I'm offended."

' _Ground, please eat me,'_ Inner Sakura pleaded silently. Her appetite to finish her ramen vanished and her eyes are pinned on it.

"I'm sorry I offended you," Sakura managed to answer,"I'm just depressed that time and my manners are out of reach."

The man pinched his chin, what is he thinking? Unlike Ino, this man is both confusing and mysterious, every move he makes is another deadly path and she doesn't like it.

"You are forgiven," he said without a smile.

Sakura finished her ramen and then drink her water. After that, she gathers all her things.

"This time, I mean it," Sakura started that caught his eyes,"I'm going to consider our meeting as a coincidence. I wish that this is REALLY the last time."

The man looks at her blankly, unimpressed.

"You're depressed again?" he asked.

"No," Sakura stated while shaking her head," I just don't trust anyone."

The man stood up but he remains at his place, he looked at her and then spoke.

"Since this is the last time, I think you deserve to know my name," the man said with a tone of ' _it's-going-to-be-your-lost_ '. Sakura didn't bother to protest since he's the one who's making a useless move anyway.

"My name is Sasori, remember that," He said and after that, she takes her leave.

* * *

"You're late," Mebuki greeted her once Sakura entered their house. Her mother is watching television.

Sakura ignored her mother and then made her way to her bedroom. But then, fate is toying with her.

"I told you to quit school, You can't survive being a working student," Mebuki said.

"Who do you think you are to tell me about quitting," Sakura said with an annoyed tone,"I'm the one who's paying my own tuition fee, so don't bother yourself with my school life. It's annoying."

"I'm your moth-"

"No!" Sakura shouted and then faced her mother, this never-ending feud between her and her mother is depressing her like crazy. It makes her want to obey Sasori's suggestion to end her life instead.

"You are just a mere woman who meant to brought me to life," Sakura said in a very sarcastic one,"You are not the basis of my decisions and most of all, you are a gold digger and a gold digger doesn't deserve my respect."

After that satisfying outburst, she received the most painful slap she has ever had. Lip bleeding and swelling cheeks but her tears are not in the mood to get out.

Sakura looked at her mother like she's the biggest obstacle in the world,"Now tell me, are you still my mother?"

There is always a lesson within her words and everybody who talks with her notices that she deserves to be a teacher someday. Everybody learns from her but her mother is a different story.

Mebuki gropes her arms and leads her to the kitchen where a three briefcase of money is waiting for her.

"What..."

Sakura removed her mother's grip and touch the case. It was real and the amount of it is something that you can never found on a street.

"Where did you get this?" Sakura asked while handing a group of money.

"I'm asking you, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS?!" Sakura asked while her tears are pushing up to meet her eyeballs. Even if the answer is obvious, she doesn't want to believe it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mebuki answered while looking at her like she's the most stupid person in the world,"You are SOLD! And someone bought you!"

Sakura's feet turn into jelly, she landed on the kitchen floor. Dumbfounded.

"He meets me this morning, he said that he is willing to buy you in exchange for 3 million yen," Mebuki starts to tell the most horrible story of Sakura's life.

"He handed me three briefcases to confirm his intentions, and guess what?! I accepted it and voila! I'm rich!" Mebuki said hysterically.

The bird's wings have been cut off, the bird bled to death. It was painful and she felt that she's all alone, her life was never been meaningful, her life was never been an ideal life to live with.

Why... Why is this happening to her?

"You are lying..." Sakura said while releasing a laugh,"Mother, are you that desperate to get rich? What part of your human body did you sell to get this large amount of money? Or rather, did you stole it?"

Mebuki shook her head,"You are the one who sell yourself, Sakura."

 _FUCK_. She wants so curse to death.

"You said that you'll make your entry beyond satisfaction,"Mebuki reminded her," And I think that your entry is indeed magnificent."

"Who is he?" Sakura asked while her eyes are pinned on the floor.

"Wh-what? I thought you meet hi-"

"WHO THE FUCK BOUGHT ME?!" Sakura asked with anger in her tone.

"You already meet him! He said that she'll meet you at Ichiraku's ramen, I thought that he already made a move," Mebuki explained.

Sakura looked at her mother, confused,"What?"

"He said that he will meet you after your work in Ichiraku's ramen and with your reaction, it seems that you didn't meet him today," Mebuki stated.

Then the realization hits her, could it be?

Mebuki's phone rang, they look at each other as Mebuki answered the call.

"Hello? Yes, she's already here..." Mebuki said while the man is muttering more questions.

"I thought that you'll meet her. Wait, really?"

Sakura get on her feet and faced her mother, Mebuki gave her a look but her focus is on the man on the other line.

"Give me the phone," Sakura demanded.

"Sakura... Wait, she asked me to hand her the phone," Mebuki said on the other line.

"Are you sure sir?" Mebuki asked for confirmation.

"Alright, I will hand her the phone. I will apologize in advance for her unpleasing behavior," Mebuki said.

Her mother handed her the phone and then she slowly hovers it in her ear, there is a silence on the other line but she can hear heavy breathing.

"Your video was a piece of an art, I'm satisfied both passionately and sexually," The man stated that made her cringe.

"Wh..who..."

"I told you to remember my name right?" the man on the other line said with an annoyed tone.

"My name is Sasori, remember your new master's name."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
